Mother's Day Omakes
by LatimerBaka
Summary: Sidestory to 'Mother's Day'. Contains spoilers if you haven't read the other story. This is just...random stories after and before the original. [There are two sides to everything, negative and positive. But, negative can be positive if the light is round
1. Bob The Stork

**Mother's Day Omakes**

**A/N: This is random, but basically they're one shots concerning Hana or hinting him. You'll see what I mean by…hinting him XD some will be held before Sakura is born, but a lot will be after too. I'll but more Ran in too, just because…**

**Omake 1: Bob The Stork**

_Set: a bit after Sakura is born. _

_Characters: Anna, Hao, Yoh, Hana, Sakura, Kino, Yohmei _

_**O.m.A.k.E **_

"Humph. I've never seen Anna so quiet before in my life." Kino pointed out, smirking in an old man's direction. Yohmei took a sideward glance at his wife, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Now, now, ease up on the girl, will you?"

His response was a defiant scowl which warned him he was crossing the line.

Hana, who was currently beaming at Sakura, sitting down Indian style glanced at Kino and Yohmei in a puzzled manner, before recollection dawned on him and he pouted, his chubby cheeks puffing out. Kino cocked a brow at him. Catching her sudden intrigue to his actions, he grinned toothily.

"Can you tell me how Sakura was made Kino-y-chan?" he asked hopefully, suddenly confused to the large amount of expression that crossed Kino's face. Sakura squirmed and giggled, as if agreeing with Hana in the pursuit of knowledge to find out how she was born. Yohmei blushed faintly and looked away, but Kino, who had composed herself, stared back at Hana, her lips twisting into a grim line.

"Very well."

Yohmei nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Nani?"

Kino frowned at Yohmei, arching her other brow.

"What's with you?"

"Y-you can't be serious!" Yohmei spluttered in a very flustered way. "Hana isn't ready to learn of stuff like that!"

She scowled at him and stuck her cane into his right temple.

"I refuse to keep secrets from my great grandchild. If he wishes it, I will explain. Besides, he'll learn about se-!"

"Secrets! Yes, keeping secrets is good!" Yohmei cut in, waving his hands frantically. Hana and Sakura blinked up at him. He was promptly knocked to his rear by Kino's lethal cane. Hana frowned and his brows drew together. What was so bad about wanting to know how Sakura was actually made?

"I told you he'd want to know," a smooth voice remarked. Hana blinked, before he realised who it was and smiled widely.

"Uncle Hao!"

"Ah, ohayo to you also dear nephew," the flame shaman greeted warmly.

He approached them and plopped down beside Sakura, causing the girl to squeal and outstretch her arms in his direction. His smile widened as he scooped the little girl up into his arms. Hana pouted briefly and noting that, Hao gestured for the blonde to sit on his lap. Hana was more than happy to oblige.

"So, you really wanna know how you and this little one were made?" he asked, grinning as Sakura giggled and tried to 'catch' his fingers in her tiny hands. Hana grinned up at him in a similar way and nodded.

"You may as well," came Kino's voice, lacking any hesitation or embarrassment. "Just don't make up a false story and get his hopes up, because I'll be listening."

Hao sweatdropped, before he gave Kino a mock serious look.

"Of course I'll tell him the truth. I can't lie to my dear nephew. Besides…," his eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked into both of the children's intent pairs of eyes. "As soon as your kaachan recovers, you'll probably have another sibling."

Hana's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Wow! Really!?"

Hao nodded again, his grin only widening, before the little shaman hopped off his lap and began to run off eagerly. Hao looked blankly after him.

"Hana!" he called, frowning lightly. "Don't you want to know?!"

"Later Uncle Hao!" the boy responded, his voice becoming quieter with each word. "I'm just gonna tell kaachan to get lots of rest so me and Sakura can have a little bro or sis!"

Hao heard uncontrollable coughing from Yohmei's direction, which was abruptly halted when it sounded like something slammed down on his face.

He heard Hana's little feet banging on the stairs until he heard an upstairs door being wrenched open. The conversation went like this;

"Kaachan!"

"Hana? What are you doing here? I thought you were playing with Sakura?" That was Anna. Her voice still sounded a little worn from the birth.

"Erh, who's looking after Sakura?" that was Yoh-overprotective, concerned and clueless.

"Uncle Hao."

"Ah." The two said simultaneously.

"Kaachan! Kaachan!"

"Oh Hana…please keep it down."

"Oh but kaachan!"

A sigh of weariness.

"Hai?"

"Get lots of rest!"

"Aw, that's a nice thing to say son!"

"But I can't with you two yelling and bouncing about energetically."

There was a pause from the noise, which suggested Hana had stopped to kiss Anna on the cheek and hug Yoh.

"Ah well, get some soon," he said in a quiet voice, though his eyes beaming. "And when you're done…try and make a baby boy! I'll take care of him like Sakura!"

And, ignoring her earlier complaint about the other two being loud, Anna bellowed;

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Flinching, Hao looked down into Sakura's eyes, which were focused on him, questioning. He smiled and stroked her hair, his hand engulfing her small one as he moved their interlocked hands forward and back. Sakura giggled again and her other hand grasped his.

"Ah Sakura," he said gently as he felt and heard an infuriated and MEANT to be tried presence storming down the stairs. "Please let go of your Uncle Hao, otherwise he won't be here tomorrow to play with you."

**O.m.A.k.E End **

**Tsuzuku **

**A/N: Nah, I couldn't resist. Shame, Hana didn't learn the truth. Ah well XD, you'll learn soon enough Hana. **


	2. RANning Through Obstacles

**Mother's Day Omakes**

**A/N: Another pointless one…**

**Omake 2: _Ran_ning Through Obstacles  
**

_Set: A little after the last one. Hana's at school again and its summer._

_Characters: Urh, you have to read it…_

**O.m.A.k.E**

"But that man's making funny faces at me!"

"Make some back. It's as simple as that."

"Uncle Hao!"

"Hana, they're starting. Go to your place…"

"Kaachan!"

"Go on son, we'll watch and wave."

"You too tousan?!"

Seeing he wasn't getting any further in convincing his father or uncle to let him stay, coupled with his mother's hard look, a reluctant Hana made a pouting face and turned away, sniffling and stumbling to his position on the track. Out of all the races in existence, he just happened to get stuck with an egg balancing one. He was quite clumsy already, so he sure wasn't going to shoot off like some people were right at the beginning. Anna had not allowed him to cheat using his shamanic abilities later, lest he face her verbal wrath and harsh glares for the rest of the day. He didn't like upsetting his mother…and she was damn scary sometimes, so he'd decided he'd do the race. He'd just have to whine a bit first, which had just failed.

With an audible sigh, he glanced around. Some kids were loosening their leg muscles, while he stood there like a statute. He chanced a glance back towards his parents and surely enough he found his parents and Uncle Hao. Anna was talking to Yoh and they were looking at each other, while Hao was winking at Hana's teacher, who blushed furiously and ducked her head. Hana was about to roll his chestnut eyes when he felt dark ones firmly settled on him. Sure enough Sakura was bundled in Anna's arms, gazing intensely at him. He sweatdropped and laughed slightly, giving her a small wave.

The intense look disappeared from her eyes as she cooed and squirmed, signifying some sort of wave back. A curious Anna arched a brow when she felt her daughter's movement, but followed young, bright eyes to her son. Realisation flitted across her face and she gave Hana a small smile, before turning back to Yoh.

Seeing that his sister had practically wished him good luck, Hana, with renewed confidence began to loosen his muscles. It was time to…

"Hana-cha-chan!"

The group of six year old runners where quite bemused, except for the blonde who recognised the high pitched voice immediately. He grinned as Ran came bounding over to him, so quickly he nearly tripped a few times.

"Hey," he chided half heartedly, grinning as a panting Ran tried to push his midnight hair away. "You can't be here, I gotta run soon." Ran pouted and shook his head, deliberately falling onto his rear. He crossed his arms and stared at Hana defiantly from under his thick eyelashes. The blonde sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to deal with this situation. He heard Sakura squealing and turned his head to see her tiny arms outstretched, her hands clenching and unclenching in an attempt to reach and most likely grab his hair. He grinned at her attention seeking, before the race overseer came up to him, brow twitching.

Hana gulped and stepped back a bit, while an undaunted Ran merely opened his eyes and blinked confusedly at the man. Said man sneered at the little boy, before fixing his attention back on Hana, scowling. Hana paled and smiled impishly, which the man didn't like. He grabbed the boy by the ruff of the collar and glowered daggers, going as far as lifting him up so his feet dangled in mid air.

The man was kinda surprised when the boy's fear grew, but it seemed…directed at him. His scowl lessened to a frown as he silently surveyed the further paling blonde.

"What's-?"

He was answered by Ran's teeth clamping down on his leg.

The man let out a shrill shriek and automatically his legs began thrashing about, trying to get Ran to let go. He hadn't released Hana, who was starting to feel rather queasy from all the sudden jerks and what not. In fact, he was sure he was going to be sick. Ran finally obliged with the man's wishes, albeit grudgingly, but finally shrunk back a bit in fear at the demented leer delivered his way.

"You," the overseer hissed through clinched teeth, a large vein pulsating as he advanced towards Ran, tightening his grip on Han's collar. "I'll-!"

This time the response to his words sent him soaring high into the sky, before dropping back down again. He landed with a large thud and a massive red lump. A befuddled Hana noted he was securely in Anna's arms, while Sakura was in Yoh's waving frantically at him.

His mother also looked kinda…furious…

Well, enraged more like…

She set him down as gently as she could manage as she suppressed her rage, but then smirked manically and approached the fallen man. She looked down at him, eyes darker than usual, brow twitching.

"You think you're not going to pay for touching my son?"

Needless to say, the race was called off.

**O.m.A.k.E e.N.d **

**A/N: Ah, well I was going to write it completely different initially, but I changed it because…yeah, I just changed it : ) **


	3. H A N A

**Mother's Days Omakes**

**A/N: Oh, the bottom of the earth was rather frightening T.T Thankfully a helicopter came by and flung a ladder down for me. Hopefully I can write the next one, because writing omakes is easy for me, but I have two tests tomorrow T.T but then again, my birthday is in less than a week ;p**

**Omake 3: H A N A**

_Set: Somewhere after the last one._

_Characters: The usual. Isn't it funny how Kino and Yohmei seemed to have taken residence permanently at the onsen?_

**O.m.A.k.E**

"Wait a-damnit…Yoh, could you-?"

Anna's request was rudely interrupted by what seemed like a defiant snore. Growling, the blonde swept through the room she was currently occupying, setting Sakura onto the floor. The girl had been ridden with coughs for the last two weeks, and, much to Anna's dismay had taken to making sure everyone heard her displeasure. "Damnit Sakura," Anna sighed wearily as she eyed her daughter. "You do have a set of lungs…"

The muddy yellow headed girl was currently howling and looking at her mother with doe eyes. Anna's facial features tensed, and just as she was about to give up and go to pick her up, the doorbell chimed again.

Her put out expression curling into a ferocious scowl, Anna stormed to the door and wrenched it open. "What?!" she bellowed.

Hana blinked up at his mother with wide eyes. He really couldn't figure out how he had incurred his mother's wrath _this _time.

Realising who she had just yelled at, Anna's expression softened, and, resignedly, she stooped down to Hana's level and smiled weakly.

"Mum?" Hana began to enquire.

"Sorry Hana," she said, ruffling his hair. "It's just-"

A screech pierced the mother son moment.

Releasing a noise somewhere between a scream and a growl herself, Anna promptly stood up and vanished into the house, slamming the door on a poor, bewildered Hana.

**O.m.A.k.E**

"Oh…um…I probably…should have…been…up?"

Anna glowered at him.

Yoh winched and tugged at his collar nervously. When his wife's enraged and tired golden eyes refused to waver, he shot his son a desperate look. Sharing a similar look, Hana grinned wryly and shrugged.

'_I really can't help you dad.'_

"Honestly Yoh, why can't you just get off your lazy arse and help with Sakura?" She shook her head in frustration. "How the hell can you go to sleep all day when you went to bed at 6pm last night?!"

"Um…I was…tired…because I was…doing nothing?" The brunette offered weakly.

Somewhere in his mind, Hana snickered, before noting the way his mother's eyebrows slanted, and her eyes narrowed.

He gulped, prayed for his father's safety, and left a cowering Yoh in search of Sakura.

He found the girl amusing herself. She was resting peacefully on a tatami mat on her stomach, kicking her legs out. From what Hana could sight from his angle, it seemed she was grasping a…crayon?

"Hey!" he called out. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she turned her head. "Can I come and look?"

An excited expression registering in place of her blank one (Hana knew it wasn't because of his question. Her initial thought was that she'd get to tug his hair) she waved madly at him.

Grinning, he bounded over to his little sister, and plopped down beside her. "Let's see…"

"I'm sorry Anna! Sorry sorry sorry sorry-!"

"Do I look like I'll accept your apologies?"

"My, such wondrous verbal banter," Kino pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose, and an odd gleam flickered across then. "Anna truly learned from the best."

Observing the spouses' argument, Yohmei sweatdropped.

"You can tell…"

"Was that a compliment Yohmei?"

"…Yes, why not…"

"I have my cane," she threatened.

"I'll just excuse myself! I do feel like some tea! Do you want some dear?"

"Why, of course."

Relaxing, Yohmei smiled reassuringly at Kino.

"Anna's anger will fizzle eventually. Then she'll feel guilty and Yoh will be cowering somewhere and then she'll find him and give him a peck on the cheek."

Kino's impassive expression sharpened.

"Did I ask for your opinion?! Go and make my tea!"

"Hey, Sakura…is that…dad?"

The baby giggled and continued doodling. Hana gawped. She was scruffily colouring the picture in, and it was only a doodle, but damn…

She _was _a good drawer. Hana smirked, in spite of himself. She drew better than him…

"Anna, I'm sorry. I promise I'll help with Sakura more."

The woman shot him what would have been a desperate look, but, seeing as it was coming from Asakura Anna; it was tinted with a cold aura that masked her plea.

"Promise?"

"Yeah!"

"Why don't you show me then?" she demanded, scrutinizing him. "Sakura and Hana are over there. Bond with her…and Hana, while you're at it."

Following his wife's pale hand, she indicated to the next room. The door was slightly ajar, and Yoh's chestnut irises took in the sappy scene. He grinned toothily as Sakura pounced on her brother, who was laughing and acting as a horse.

He shot a look back to see Anna smiling faintly. His grin grew, but it didn't take too long before Anna caught on, blushed, and turned away. Of course, she threw him another glare before doing so.

"Oh, you drew mum too?"

Hana placed Sakura back onto the mat, grinning at the picture. Even though his mother's hair was exaggeratedly long in the picture (so much so it disappeared off of the A4 page) it was a really good attempt.

Sakura beamed and clapped her hands, before a notion seemed to dawn on her.

Hana watched with intrigue as a mischievous look graced her face. A tanned, tiny hand darted out to turn the paper over, and what he saw caused a light to adorn Hana's features.

"Wow…" Yoh spaced out, before grinning and slinging his arm around Anna's shoulders. The itako smirked.

"It's me!" Hana exclaimed for everyone's benefit.

Glancing up at her great amazing top of the world brother with adoration, Sakura began clapping again.

"HANA-"

She stopped when a fit of coughs ensnared her.

Though they had been shocked at what they thought they had heard, concern was making itself the number one priority. Anna appeared in a flash and scooped the girl up, looking rather worried.

Yoh trailed her with mimicked expression.

Hana, while staring up at his sister, had sworn she'd said _his _name. But…she was hacking away…

…And it had happened so fast.

Hana smiled softly to himself.

Yes, it was only a trick. She hadn't really spoken, because she was only two months old, and…

He looked rather alarmed when Sakura winked at him amidst her coughing.

**O.m.A.k.E e.N.d **

**A/N: I got the actual idea from Abie, who reviewed this story. Thanks, full credit for the Omake basis goes to you. And, I'll try and update soon, hmmk? Oh, and reviews would help me along ;P Oh gosh, I'm just being greedy now. Don't review if ya don't want to, because you'll need reassurance I'll continue writing this.  
**


	4. Who?

**Mother's Days Omakes**

**A/N: Yup; new Omake. Goodie. ;p this was a cute one I had to get out of my system. Next up is some YohHana father son stuff, because I've been neglecting it so badly. **

**Omake 4: Who?**

_Set: Before Sakura is born_

_Characters: Meh_

**O.m.A.k.E**

Crossing his arms and bringing his knees to his chest, Hana glowered at the floor, as though it had offended him.

Well, in his predicament, you couldn't blame the temperamental blonde. It was one thing worrying about how you had blonde hair when your father's was dark and your mother's was pink, but it was even worse finding out your mother wasn't your mother.

Of course, that sounded a tad confusing.

Hana was left to sulk in his room. In spite of his intellect, his six year old mind could not wrap around the prospect of someone else entirely being his mother.

Well, his mother-uh, rather, Tamao could have mentioned she wasn't his mother. She'd told tales about Yoh and someone else, but she hadn't said that certain scary person he had inherited his hair from happened to be his mother.

Yeesh…

"What do I do? My mother is someone I don't know how to approach. God, how terrible can this be!?"

"A lot actually," a helpful tidbit was added from the door.

Hana settled for a glare, and, whitening, Konchi and Ponchi tumbled into the room. The upset child huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you dolts want? Can't you see I'm busy lamenting?"

The two Ren and Stimpy Relations blinked, exchanged looks, before Konchi had the courage to speak out.

"Your mother says dinner is ready."

DEATH GLARE

"Ah! He means Tamao!"

"Whatever," Hana sighed dejectedly lowering and shaking his head. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Flinching at his cold tone, the two scuttled away, leaving Hana to brood.

All this thinking would grant him wrinkles before his time.

**O.m.A.k.E**

"Are you ok?"

Anna, letting out a weary mutter, cast Ryu a defeated look. The pompadour hairstyle wielding man felt a rush of sympathy, but, as quickly as it had graced her face, the out of character look was replaced by a hard one.

"Dandy; why'd you ask?" she replied. Her voice had a venomous edge to it.

Ryu winced and delivered an impish glance to the onsen floor.

"It's just…"

"Hana?" she finished, eye lids drooping.

Muted, Ryu nodded slowly.

Dropping all her current activities, Anna sighed resignedly and made her way towards Ryu, plopping down onto the mat next to him.

"He…"

"Won't accept me as his mother, and, even though it…" Her muscles tensed. "…Even though it hurts, quite a bit, his…reaction…I can understand, so…"

"You're not angry, just…"

"…Tired? Feeling kind of…y'know…"

A small smile curved on Ryu's lips.

"You still are chained down when discussing your emotions, aren't you Miss Anna?"

She responded by giving him a half hearted glare, before she leant back and exhaled deeply, resting her hands on her bulging stomach. Noting this, Ryu beamed. "But, at least your spirit is as thriving as ever!"

She smirked.

"Of course; eight monthes pregnant or not, nothing's going to stop me."

"Save for Master Yoh."

Anna's smirk receded.

"Oh yeah; last time I checked the lazy bugger was kipping."

"Would you like me to make dinner while you _politely _wake Master Yoh Miss Anna?" Ryu asked her, flashing his glasses in her direction.

Catching on, Anna smirked again.

"Yes, I'd very much appreciate it."

**O.m.A.k.E**

"Hey!" Hana walked around idly. His thin brows burrowed.

'_Where is everyone?' _he wondered, throwing his chestnut gaze around. He could see no one insight, but could sense spirits having a good time somewhere else.

Frowning, the boy made his way towards the room. Without so much as a knock, he opened the door.

All the spirits stopped in their joyous banter and shenanigans, gawping at him.

Not desiring of such attention, the boy blushed furiously and glowered at the all. "Hey! I don't want your large eyes plastered on me! Stop it!"

When they did not cease and desist, Hana growled loudly and tossed his arms skyward. He was not in the mood to tolerate people gawking at him.

"I believe he asked you to stop looking at him," a cool voice reminded the ghosts from behind. They all made gagging noises and vanished. The voice caused Hana to jump, before he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I'm not going to harm you…"

Recognition clicked.

Oh bugger.

**O.m.A.k.E**

"Master Yoh?" Amidamaru floated around haplessly, looking despondent. He could not locate his Master Yoh.

The ghost hovered around various rooms for a while, before an exceedingly distinguishable noise sounded. Smiling to him self and knowing it was Master Yoh's snore, Amidamaru disappeared and then reappeared into the room where it had emitted from.

Sure enough, Yoh was sprawled over tatami mats, with a thick blanket covering half of his body. Drool was pulling from a corner of his mouth, and, grimacing a bit, Amidamaru ventured a guess Miss Anna slept the furthest away possible without hurting his feelings in the morning when he wanted a cuddle.

"No! Annaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please put the weights away!!!!!!!"

Sweatdropping, Amidamaru got as close to Yoh as he could.

"Master Yoh!" he yelled.

Sitting bolt right up, the brunette's arms flailed.

"I'M UP I'M UP I'M-! Amidamaru?" he paused, blinked and then grinned at his guardian spirit. "Oh! How ya doing?" he began to stare at the ghost expectantly.

"I'm fine…" His cheery demeanour faded. "It's just…Miss Anna is alone with Master Hana right now."

Something flickered in Yoh's eyes, before he smiled peacefully and looked at the floor.

"They'll manage."

Amidamaru looked at him worriedly.

"Master Yoh…?"

Yoh abruptly hopped to his feet, presenting a toothy grin and stretching.

"I smell oranges Amidamaru; to breakfast!"

**O.m.A.k.E**

"So…"

Anna would have tugged at her collar due to the anxious feeling pressing down on her, but steeled herself and remained relatively strong.

Hana, on the other hand, dawdled on his words and refused to look her in the eye.

"Um…"

"Do you…like it here…?"

'_What a stupid question. God…'_

Hana blinked, before smiling slightly.

"It isn't really a stupid question, considering the circumstances," he reassured, glancing her way for a second.

Her lighter eyes caught his, and for a second there was a message transmitted between them, before a disgruntled Hana turned away again.

Disheartened, Anna ignored the fact Hana seemed to have read her mind (because, he couldn't have Reishi, and that niggling she'd felt in her mind when she'd been vulnerable was not her son delving into the depths of her mind) and began to walk away.

It wasn't like he'd warm up to her within two weeks.

Feeling the negative emotions from the woman cloud him, Hana winced and looked after her with pondering eyes.

"Even though…Tamao was a bit early, dinner nearly is ready," she murmured, almost too quietly for his sharp ears to catch.

Hana panicked. Where was her usually powerful exterior?!

Oh God, he'd hurt her feelings.

Again; this really wasn't ideal if you did want to close the gap in a relationship.

"…Wait!"

Anna stopped immediately, eyes widening a fraction.

Hana began approaching her, and then stopped, unsure of himself.

She was now facing him, a hopeful glint dancing in her eyes.

It was beginning to diminish at his reluctance, so, the revelation kick starting him, he bounded over to her and grabbed her hand.

Anna gaped down at him (in an Anna like fashion of course) but it didn't take long for her to reassemble her surprise into an unreadable expression.

"You want to go down…together?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, nerves beginning to settle.

He felt her grip tighten.

"Ok then…let's go…"

He managed to pick up the happiness in her tone.

Proud of himself, Hana beamed up at his…mother.

Yeah, it had a nice ring to it. It wasn't really that hard to address Anna as his 'mother'.

"Ah! Let us depart down the stairs now!" Hana hoped quoting some sort of sophisticated sentence would impress her, but instead confusion spread over her face, before she frowned, almost dismissively.

"Who taught you all those large words? Someone your age shouldn't talk like that…"

Her voice was stern.

Hana gulped.

"Um, Uncle Manta…"

Anna smirked.

"Right; I'll see him later then…"

Vaguely understanding what she had indicated (but not wanting to elaborate further on in his head) he smiled up at her.

"Do you want me to dumb it down a bit?"

She smiled softly at him.

"Only if you want to," she said earnestly.

Hana, engrossed in dissecting his mother's fleeting expressions with his eyes, grinned cheekily.

"Yup, I suppose it'll be fun! Dad can teach me."

**O.m.A.k.E End**


	5. Concussion

**Mother's Days Omakes**

**A/N: Thanks for reviews XP and, if you have a suggestion, don't be afraid to email it or send a review. I'll try my best to put some in.**

**Anywho, on with the Omake, and please review!**

**Omake 5: Concussion**

"Oww…"

Yoh's response to the groan of pain was a blink, before he craned his neck and sighted his shifting son.

Hana was enveloped in a thick blanket (Anna had really panicked when he'd hit his head), propped up by about…a hundred thousand pillows?

"You ok sleepyhead?" Yoh enquired, beaming.

"Meeeeehhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," he muttered.

Yoh looked confounded.

"Is that a 'no'?"

There was absolute silence, and then the noise of a small boy struggling to remove his head from under the covers sounded.

Surely enough, a mass of blonde spikes popped out, and Hana gifted his father with a narrowed, sleepy stare.

Yoh hated the fact he'd got that from Anna.

He would bet his headphones Sakura was going to start automatically doing it when she learnt how to twist her muscles into Anna's frown/death glare.

"It means I'm in pain," Hana said, exasperated by his father's intellect.

In things unrelated to looks, it seemed Hana had gotten quite a lot from Anna.

But wasn't the reason Anna loved Yoh because he was a goofy dope?

She'd told him something like that…

"Ah, sorry…" He seemed genuinely remorseful.

Happy with that, Hana moved a bit more until he could lay his arms out atop the blanket. Anna had gone shopping (she'd tried to make Yoh do it, but apparently Tamao and Pirika, who were accompanying her, wanted a 'Girl's' day out) with Sakura, so the two men of the house were left alone.

…And accompanied by many spirits, including Ponchi and Konchi.

But that wasn't the point.

"S'ok. I just get cranky when I wallop my head on trees and get KOd."

'_Yup, kinda noticed…'_

Yoh received a soft glower.

"Mind reading is not an exception to me," Hana bit out.

Laughing out of fear and laughter itself, Yoh walked towards Hana, plonking himself down beside the lad.

Hana smiled at him.

"What do ya wanna do Hana?"

"I wanna get you to read me a story," he explained, choosing not to acknowledge the strangled expression that flitted across Yoh's face before it changed back to a neutral one.

"Isn't that a bit babyish for a boy like yourself?" Yoh asked, a 'say yes' look in his eyes.

Catching his emotions, Hana frowned.

"Alright, I'll bite." He surveyed his father with curiosity. "Why won't you read the story?"

"I have an allergic reaction to reading…"

"…Father."

Oops, Hana was labelling his dad his urh, dad by using a more posh word.

That meant he wasn't impressed.

"Ok. I just…get uncomfortable reading books to other people."

Hana arched a brow and tilted his head, oak eyes confused.

"Why…?"

Images of him in a corner surrounded by mocking bullies and reading books upside down entered his mind, but he shook it off.

"Um…the print is always too small."

"…Dad?"

The twenty two year old barely managed a shrug, and the six year old was tempted to roll his eyes.

"Can't we do something else?" a bothered voice sounded.

"Yeah," another echoed.

Hana sighed and gave Konchi and Ponchi and pointed look, before it faltered into an upset one.

"I just want a story."

Feeling very awkward and noting his son's depressed look (much to his chagrin) Yoh had to focus on the two odd looking creatures.

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

Hana mentally cursed in his head, brow twitching. He thought that secret move from Pirika he had learnt would work. Well, there was some effect…

Yoh kept giving him nervous glances.

Still, it kinda backfired, so, plan numero dos.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

Yoh, blinking uncontrollably, gave his son a shaky look.

"Look son, I said me and your mother would explain why Bob the Stork didn't deliver Sakura when you were a bit older, and-"

"Dad," Hana cut in, grimacing. "I don't wanna know about that. Anyways, Uncle Hao already told me. So-"

"He what…?"

"Yeah…anyways, I-"

"Anna won't like that…"

"Dad-"

"But Hao can stop Anna from reading his thoughts. But, hey, maybe Hao can read Anna's thoughts before she kills him."

"Father-"

"But, Anna's powerful. Does that mean she can block Hao's nosy mind-"

"HEY!"

Ears bleeding invisible blood from Hana's yell (his usually deep voice had gone up five decibels) Yoh clasped his hands over his ears and stared at Hana with a mortified expression. The yellow headed boy blushed and grumpily crossed his arms. Now Ponchi and Konchi were ogling at him for the hell of it.

He hated everyone's eyes on him.

"Yes?" Yoh asked in a feeble tone.

Hana sighed.

"Can you read the story?"

"But Hana," Yoh whined, kneeling forward so he could properly see his son's face. "I hate reading stories!"

"Why?!" the agitated boy roared.

Luckily, his voice was muffled by the pillow he had currently smushed into his face.

It was a very comfortable pillow.

"Yoh, are you a pussy?" Konchi questioned, grinning toothily and sardonically. Beside him, Ponchi began giving him laree looks; Yoh sweatdropped.

"No. I'm the brave and valiant Shaman King."

Getting fed up in general with everything around him (his concussion had made him not irritable-not as bad as his mother on a period, thank God-so he couldn't put up with anymore crap) Hana opted to delve into his father's mind and see…

Hana blinked.

Hell, they were certainly painful repressed memories.

Flinching a bit (but inconspicuously, so Yoh didn't notice) Hana's eyes travelled to the ground. Those floor boards hurt…

"Hey dad, I know. Gimme a piggy back," he beamed.

Yoh mirrored his expression uncannily, while Ponchi leant back and muttered something along the lines of 'pufter' under his breath.

Ah, they were acting all hardcore because Anna wasn't around.

Well, Hana would just have to _hint _they had been disturbing his rest when she got back, even if he wasn't really resting.

"Ok son. Hop on!" Yoh got into a crawling position and motioned for Hana to get onto his back.

The blonde gawped.

"That looks like a horse ride."

"I know; why not?"

Hana blanked again, before he smiled very casually.

"Alright."

**O.m.A.k.E e.N.d**


	6. Flipside Part I: COIN

**Mother's Days Omakes**

**Omake 6: Flip-side part I-Coin**

"I don't get it…"

Pirika proceeded to scrutinize the dark headed boy. Unlike many who would writhe under her gaze, he sat calmly, glancing up from under his hood with a patient expression.

She'd been looking after Hana, but she'd lost him. Half an hour later, she had stumbled upon a strange cloaked boy tumbling from a tree.

He had attached himself to her. She suspected he had been playing and got lost, or something.

Due to the very large cloak, she could not see much of him. His dark hair was framed with long, wispy locks. They fell to half way up his neck.

"What don't you get?" he asked. His voice was very serious, unfitting for his age.

"Um…I lost someone…"

He tilted his head.

"Oh? A blonde haired boy?" he replied curiously.

Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

"Yes! You've seen him?"

And she was very much taken aback by the way his thin lips curved up in a smirk.

A very…well, there was something about it…

"Maybe…I could tell you…"

Her brow twitched, and a migraine loomed. She knew where this was headed.

**O.m.A.k.E**

"But…um…oh…"

"I'm sorry Manta," Pirika sighed, casting the much shorter lad (not Manta, because in spite of his height, Manta was a "man") beside her a flinty look. Said look was deflected when the young boy beamed.

"Um, but…I'm not even sure such an item exists…" Manta exhaled a sharp breath, and rubbed his forehead with his sleeve.

"Actually," the boy spoke up, approaching Manta, "it does. I would know, because I had it taken from inside my body a while ago."

Pirika and Manta blanched. The boy smiled wryly at their looks. "I know, it sounds strange. Unless you haven't noticed, I am far from an average seven year old."

Pirika examined him with her big, dark eyes.

"Well, yeah, we noticed. Hey, if we help you, will you tell us where Hana is at?" she queried.

His smile furthered mischievously.

Meanwhile, a blonde haired boy wiped the weariness from his eyes. He forced himself to bear weight upon his aching legs as he stood, surveying his surroundings.

His eyes widened.

**O.m.A.k.E**

"You want us to find the… Inferno Element?" a girl's voice sounded incredulously.

Keiki paused, before he flashed Pirika a charming smile; too charming for his small and rounded face.

"It was snatched from me when I was a kid. Um, Faust may know something."

'When you were a kid? And you aren't now?'

Manta's lips twitched.

"How do you know him?" he questioned, stroking his chin.

"I have my reasons, but I cannot tell of them…yet."

Manta gulped and gawped at him, while Pirika began to fuss. Winter was making its self comfortable, as snow began to blanket the ground, glistening under the dim light from the sun.

Pirika was frigid and damp, having slipped.

Manta had acted concerned, while Keiki had laughed.

The bugger…

However, he did seem concerned when she struggled to her knees shivering. It was probably just his immaturity shining through. Considering his age, he really wasn't bad.

"Let's go," Manta suggested, silently laughing.

He was worried about Hana's whereabouts, but the kid called Keiki traveling with them seemed trustworthy. He had assured them Hana was in no danger. Of course, due to the fact he was the only one who seemed to know about Hana…

Seven year olds surely weren't capable of kidnap.

Destroying those thoughts with a vigorous shake of his head, he motioned to the two lagging behind with his hand. It was going to be quite a long journey, and honestly, Manta would be damned if he didn't escort them safely.

And he'd be damned when Anna found out what had happened, because she tended to take it out on him anyway. Pirika and Keiki were his scapegoats.

O.m.A.k.E

"You expect me to be calm when I'm stuck in some random void thingy?!"

The auburn haired boy stared rather helplessly at Hana, rolling his spiked shoulders back. When he was guarding the Middle Demention, he hadn't expected a rowdy blonde to drop in on top of him and then start complaining.

"Well, yes," he replied, rubbing the back of his equally spiked head awkwardly. "I mean, you can't really do much else, can you?"

"Can't you get me outta this damn...um...where the heck am I?" Hana's ranting paused long enough for him to take in his surroundings.

He was currently chilling in some pitch black dome shaped thing which stretched endlessly in more directions than he knew. There was also that incompetent guy with the red hair and ice irises and tons of spikes jutting out of his body.

It was lovely jovely, Hana conceded.

Sarcastically, of course.

"You're in the Middle of death and life," the other explained sagely.

Hana's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Say what?! I'm half dead!? C'mon, I swear, even though it was quite a bit past its expiration date, that roll-"

"You're not dead," his mate cut in, sighing.

Noting the exasperation lacing his voice, Hana fixed him with a monstrously cold glare. Needless to say, it sent the guardian into a spiral of shivers.

Hana wanted answers. How would he...? Or rather, what would Anna do...? Gosh, it would be hard to imitate...

"Look," he growled, narrowing his dark eyes, "you're going to explain to me what the hell is transpiring, or I'm going to kick your arse so promptly you-"

"Kid!" the guardian whined, arms flailing in an almost defensive way. "Alright, just gimme a second."

Ha, so it wasn't that hard to be like his mum.

Hana smirked triumphantly and relaxed, crossing his arms.

"Name?" he asked.

Of course, he still kept possession of his authorative tone.

The guardian sweatdropped.

"K-Keibi."

O.m.A.k.E

"So, who was the person who stole it?" Pirika queried, tossing her head to the side.

Keiki didn't respond for a while. She observed him with curious eyes, until he turned his head and smirked that annoying smirk which was similar to many smirks she had seen smirked before.

Ugh, and it was screwing with her mind. Honestly, phrasing it like that.

"The person who stole it was Asakura Hao," he said blithely.

She blinked at his mirth.

"And you're happy about that?"

"Why did he steal it?" Manta interrupted, frowning at the boy.

"Oh, it matched well with his two others," Keiki responded evenly.

This time, two sets of eyes blinked.

"Eh?"

O.m.A.k.E e.N.d


End file.
